burnoutfandomcom-20200222-history
User talk:THEDUDEMAN
This is the talk page for THEDUDEMAN. Leave a message if you want. Or don't. The choice is yours. Just as long as its not a Welcome message or how to edit template type thing. I wouldn't bother reading it, so just save the effort and dont even bother.--' ' ... ' ' 00:51, 1 February 2008 (UTC) Ok hi. I'm the founder of this site, any questions just ask! The parkster 11:02, 1 February 2008 (UTC) I don't see why not... I don't think The parkster would object, so I gave you the sysop flag, since he said that we needed more sysops. Glacier Wolf 17:36, 8 February 2008 (UTC) :Woot! Thanks. Ok my bad. I understand now why you're a sysop because for a minute there i thought you were just messing up the user list (which you weren't!) but Glacier gave you the rights. I think there was a slight misunderstanding but it was my fault: when i said we needed more sysops i didn't realize that the three helpers from wikia gaming already had sysop rights automatically. It doesn't matter though you can still be one but can i say to both of you, and I'll publicly announce this too in next weeks news, that i don't want or need any more sysops. Wait until we get more normal users than sysops to even things out a bit! The parkster Feedback on quartz-custom Hi, I've noticed you set the site skin to Quartz-custom then back to slate. I made Quartz-custom according to what the parkster specified on my talk page (mostly, it's not 100% done yet but I wanted to get feedback on what I have done so far). If you felt there were issues with it, can you discuss it with parkster and/or me so the issues can be addressed? -PanSola 18:26, 14 February 2008 (EST) :I think I've fixed the ones you pointed out. If there are additional issues, please let me know (and take screenshots so I can figure out faster what's wrong). -PanSola 01:44, 15 February 2008 (UTC) Your Block I'm not going to say that it wasn't wrong for you to block that user, but perhaps you should give a warning next time asking the user to stop first, okay? Glacier Wolf 16:07, 22 February 2008 (UTC) Many tings First, yes the quartx skin is being created my PanSola so for the mean time I'm having this skin instead. Second, i think us admins need to communicate more between each other so we know what's going on: featured articles, new users, deletions and blocks ect. Finally; blocks. Now i just saw that you have made the first block on this wiki. Now that's a big stage already considering we've only been a wiki for nearly 2 months! The only other thing I'd like to know is who was banned? I saw that you did it without warning them and really i think you need to withdraw the ban and give them a proper warning. If they then misbehave then let me deal with them. Now I'm not saying your wrong for doing this but because it has happened i am going to make a strict warning system for us to follow to keep things fair and simple when problems like this occur again. Reply back, thanks: The parkster 17:46, 25 February 2008 (UTC) Color Hey, In the monaco you have to put the name of the color, and not "COLOR"... [[wikipedia:Web colors|'here']] you have the names :-) 20:01, 29 February 2008 (UTC) uncyclopedia thing. Yeah fine you can, it looks quite funny. The whole wiki looks quite good too, I'm looking at the beginners guide at the moment and i might contribute later. Ok then, post a message when you've finished though; i'd like to have a look! The parkster 19:31, 1 March 2008 (UTC) Oh by the way you haven't got back to me on your blocking. Who was it and why? The parkster 19:52, 1 March 2008 (UTC) Whats blanking? Also I'm working on some new templates for banning and things. Look at the forum for more details It's pretty cool! I liked the interview! If you want to do anything else involving me in the article then you can. About the vote; i'll check it out later, i've just got some templates to sort out first. The parkster 13:20, 2 March 2008 (UTC) Hi dudeman. I saw that you changed the Burnout Wiki Administration part to a +0. The reason why it was like that is because you are an admin. I've therefore given this to everyone who's an admin on the site, so other users are clear on where to ask help and raise important issues. This is also like a police badge, so people know that we're like the authority. Despite this, it shouldn't be intimidating! Also, talking of admins, you haven't been active lately. Now i know that all of the content is added (mostly) but we still need more contribs and ideas on the forums, un-stubbing pages, fixing bugs in coding and fixing any issues. We seem to have lost activeness on this site and i really think that sometimes I'm speaking to myself on the weekly news! So could you leave your sig please and become more active? This would be a great help. Ok well at least you look at the forums and stuff, that's good. I'm just thinking that the site's going up with content and progress (mainly by me and crashbroke, who may be the new sysop if you've read the news lately), but its going down with activeness. As you said though you'll be more active in the summer. However what i really meant was for you to help out, not with content and cars and stuff, but with the forums and post your ideas. Maybe help out with the admin page overhaul, where we will discuss stuff on our own private admin forums. Its up to you and as you said, you will become more active so i can have patience! Oh and before you go, uoi know you said you liked halo? To what extent do you like it? I know this wikia site, which halo fanatics make up stuff for the halo series. It's called halo fanon, and i along with loads of other users, are on it. So if you want to take a look then you can, just asking though! Cya: I need your help And it's urgent. MetaCracken 18:02, 2 August 2008 (UTC) :Why, whats up? 20:15, 3 August 2008 (UTC) Hey Dudeman, you've been pretty inactive recently and now we're expanding and I'm off on holiday next week, i really need you to start for-filling your role as an admin. Now i hate to say it but if you don't think that you're committed enough to be an admin then i could desysop you. Now i don't want to do that and yes it is extreme, and so i won't at all without the other admin's approval, but you really need to be more active around the site because it is important. This even more for the next two weeks while I'm away. We've got a new blog and featured article section on the forums. So what i need you to do is to be more active in general and to help out at the Forums a lot more. I would really appreciate this. No hard feelings, just a heads up! Regards, Its all good. I'm still here more than you think. I have bookmarked and click it every day to see whats going down. I noticed that the featured article section finally took off, Even though it didn't make use of the setup I already had. If you want to keep the forum method over the project page, I'll go ahead and delete the project page. I guess I should become more active, but I haven't been home for a month, and haven't had a chance to go on an xbox since then. Once I get home, I'll start posting as much as I can about the GCC and everything. And don't worry about going away, I'll keep an eye on the site. 18:50, 7 August 2008 (UTC) Hi dudeman! I haven't spoken to you for a while again and that's slightly concerning. As you're an admin you need to be more active. Now if you can't be that committed, then that's ok, and i don't mean this as a threat, but i could desysop you if you'd prefer to have the pressure or hassle taken off you. This isn't a warning nor a threat but I'm just saying that you need to seriously be more active, especially in the forums and around the site. Anyway, on a brighter note, I've finally got Burnout Paradise :D !!! My gamertag is the parkster, so please add me and then we can have a game or two. No hard feelings, regards, Inactiveness Hey dudeman! You haven't been on for quite a while. We are thinking of demoting you. If you don't want to stay a sysop, please notify me or the parkster and we'll demote you. Also, as you already should know, we made a clan! We are wondering if you are up for it. Major Concern You haven't been active for a while now and you haven't responded to our comments. So due to big changes, which are happening soon, if you don't become seriously active again, as an admin should be, then you're getting demoted. Sorry but we need to keep moving. You've got until the 1st of December to reply. You can stand down if you want or come back. However if you don't respond then unfortunately you're admin rights will be revoked. Regards, :HI! I'm still alive! Sorry about kinda ignoring the comments, I've been very busy with a lot of stuff going on. Hopefully things should slow down as we get to thanksgiving and beyond, and I should be able to return actively. Also, I would love to join the clan as crashbroke asked, and I'll be on live tonight. Crashbroke has my gamertag, but if you don't have it its Joe Mcmcbobo. Send me an add. Peace. Wanted Pages The wiki is now Burnout Wiki, not Burnout Paradise Wiki. All pages on wanted pages with links to 'Burnout Paradise Wiki' need to be changed to 'Burnout Wiki'. Restoring these old pages won't resolve that. Once I finish up what I am working on at the moment, I will be tackling Wanted Pages and fixing those old links. :Whatever. I figured it'd just be easier to redirect it to the intended place, but if you guys want to change every page individually, go right ahead. ... ' ' 05:05, 27 November 2008 (UTC) ::Already done for the page you restored, you can delete it now. As far as interwiki links, they are simple w:c:: IE... w:c:MirrorsEdge:Main Page BPW:Chat While you are at it, can you change this template? :Done. 05:10, 3 December 2008 (UTC) IRC I think that all the admins should start a weekly IRC chat for help. Considering we've all got different consoles, IRC would be the best way to instantly chat. Should we say every saturday. Tiem could vary due to time zones but you know we can live. I'm on now if anyone wants to come and keep me company :) Thanks guys,